The photo
by timko77
Summary: The only fanfiction which I ever translated before. It's just a short, "5 random words" story. It's about America's and England's afternoon. Little bit of yaoi... just a little :)


My Iggy's words (that I have to use): cricket, cold, breath, gold, soft.

Arthur Kirkland heard increasingly only his own breath because of the silent that conquered him. He wasn't lonely, he wasn't sad, not even desperate. He simply payed attention. He watched his lover as he lived for its rare hobby: for the photography. They were on a nice field, far from the civilization. Alfred chose this friendly place, together with the lights of the sunset. He found the beauty in every trifles. Right now the was photographing a little boulder with the blood orange sun in the background. He played with the lens system and lights on this brand new camera when suddenly a curious cricket jumped on Alfred's boulder. His breath stopped, but immediatly lived with the chance and after a perfect setting he took a photo. He could be pleased with his luck, because seconds after the cricket went away. The American with satisfied face, got back to his lover and happily showed the last photo. Beautiful, rich in warm colours where is a gatecrasher .

- Wonderful photo, - praised Arthur – I see you have some talent in this activity too.

- Thank you! – smiled with excitement.

- And how long do you want to stay here?

- I still want some photos with the last sunbeams, but if you are bored...

- Oh, no such thing! We came here for you, and this environment is really marvellous, ideal for photos.

The British kindly encouraged his lover, but the American come closer to him and touched his tiny hand. It was cold, ice-cold.

- Arthur, you are cold!

- Oh, really? I no longer attend to this...

- How not? And why didn't you say anything?

- Because... you were so charming. You looked at those rockes, leaves, and flowers like some kind of living creatures. In these simply, lifeless things you found the living. Amazing, that a big guy, like you can be so sensitive.

- Well... that felt good. But you know, you're not different from this. You also see those good attributes in me that I never even notice.

- Oh, Alfie, you underestimate yourself to much!

- I'm just a Hero, for me it's more important other's troubles, feelings, wishes then mine.

When he finished his sentence he took down his dark brown jacket, which has almost became part of his body, and spread over the British's shoulders. Tighly, but carefully hugged him with one hand, and with his other hand he rubbed Arthur's frozen hands, so that those can warm up. Besides of his jacket he only wore a T-Shirt on this torso and the British noticed this.

- Alfie, don't do this, you'll catch a cold! – Arthur resisted against Alfred, and wanted to take down his lover's jacket.

- Like I said, for me it's more important other's troubles , and Yours is the most important! I can stand the cold, so don't worry!

- Well, alright... thank you.

- You're welcome!

Arthur hugged Alfred too, the warmth that came from his body almost made his frozen skin melt. Alfred gently stroked Arthur's gold coloured hair which had a feeling of a cashmere.

- Your hair is so soft! – praised his lover.

- Maybe because I washed my hair today. – answered a bit cynically – But thanks for the compliment. I know also something that pleasingly soft and smooth.

- Oh, really? And what is that? – pried Alfred.

The gentleman gently touched the American's lips with his forefinger and looked deeply in his eyes.

- These fantasticly good kissing lips – replied Arthur.

America blushed a bit while he got closer to England and kissed him sensuously. They gave each other to the pleasure of the kiss when England heard a click. He watched over and saw that America held the camera in his hand. He immediatly checked what he had done and got an eyeful of the successful photo: only half of their face can be seen, until their eyes, their lips touching each others, and under their chin the last, powerful sunbeams sparkle.

- I told you I want a photo with the last sunbeams.

- You're such an idiot! – smiled Arthur.


End file.
